


bind us together, forever

by Kallimax



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallimax/pseuds/Kallimax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Fitz have spent so much time killing without consequences. It's time someone shook them up, especially a stubborn, pretty someone like Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bind us together, forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlvsdove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlvsdove/gifts).



Jemma and Fitz mow their way through the unsuspecting diners. It’s child’s play, really, almost not worth the fuss.

When they’re done, Jemma makes her way to the kitchen while Fitz stays behind to make sure everyone is truly dead. She knows he’d rather deal with the corpses than with living people. The live ones make him nervous, make him want to see them writhing on the ground. She encourages that.

There’s only one person in the kitchen. They’ve gotten lucky this time, although Jemma’s a little disappointed they don’t need to clean up back here too. The bloodlust isn’t quite sated. She’ll have to make this one count.

She turns her attention on the waitress – the girl’s about their age and pretty, she supposes. Although she’s more upset the girl won’t present a challenge. Jemma advances on her, knife held at the ready.

“Do it,” the girl practically spits at her.

And Jemma… pauses.

It’s the first time she’s stopped before, and she wants to take it apart, study it, ask it why. But Fitz is waiting. And the girl is too – waiting for her, waiting to die like all the rest.

Still Jemma hesitates. It isn’t logical, leaving this girl alive, but maybe that’s why she’s so attracted to the idea. It’s dangerous, a danger they’ve never allowed themselves, and that more than anything convinces her.

Jemma gestures at the girl with the knife. “Stand up,” she says, putting the edge of authority into her voice.

The girl doesn’t stand, not that Jemma really expected she would. That wouldn’t be fun. The girl does, however, spit at Jemma’s feet.

Jemma only smirks. “I’ll kill you, you know,” she says, casual as anything.

“You haven’t done it yet,” the girl says. “I’m beginning to think you don’t mean it.”

Jemma regards the girl coolly then shrugs, lowering the knife. “Maybe I don’t.” She notes when the girl relaxes, ever so slightly, and she moves in, pressing knife to fragile skin. “But maybe I do.”

She lets the girl go once she’s sure the message has sunk in. “Now,” she says and grins. “How would you like to come with us?”

“Why?”

It’s a good question, and Jemma barely has an answer for herself, let alone for Fitz when he inevitably asks. She shrugs again. “Why not?”

Jemma stares at the girl, and the girl stares back, not giving one inch. And honestly, that’s as good a reason as any. Jemma can’t remember the last time she looked in another person’s eyes – besides Fitz’s, of course – and saw anything but fear.

It’s Jemma who breaks the moment first. She’s impressed. “I’m going to need to know your name,” she says.

“Skye,” the girl replies.

“No last name?”

“Why should I tell you?” Skye asks.

The same defiance. Skye, the girl who won’t listen. She’ll be very dangerous to bring along. Jemma lets the arousal the thought brings rush through her.

Fitz comes back then, and Jemma jumps at him, letting the arousal spike, as she crushes her lips to his. He meets her with a fervor matching her own, and any other time, she might have taken it farther, pushed to see how far they could get before the police got word.

But she breaks it off. They have to deal with Skye.

Jemma turns back to the girl, who’s rolling her eyes. Jemma smiles. Faced with clearly bloodthirsty killers, and that’s Skye’s response.

It occurs to Jemma that Skye could have run while they kissed. She wouldn’t have made it very far, but she could have tried. Maybe she didn’t see the point. Or maybe, in spite of her bluster, she was afraid. Of them. Smart girl.

“Jemma,” Fitz says carefully, an undertone of anxiety in his voice as well. Fitz always was the one who was more concerned about getting caught. Jemma has her doubts that could ever happen. “What’s she doing alive?”

Jemma rubs gently at the curls on Fitz’s neck. “Don’t you like her?” she asks.

“Hey,” Skye says, “if this is some weird sex thing, can you actually just kill me?”

Fitz ignores her in favor of staring deeply into Jemma’s eyes. “Do you like her?” he asks.

Jemma grins, pulling Fitz in for an impulsive hug. He always knew what she was really saying, what she wanted. That’s why they were such a perfect pair. “I do,” she murmurs.

But Fitz frowns. “It’s not a good idea,” he says, letting go of Jemma and moving toward Skye. “We should kill her.”

Jemma doesn’t know what happens – she’s certainly not expecting it – but suddenly, tears are running down her face, nearly blinding her. She can’t remember the last time she cried, maybe never.

Through the tears, she sees Fitz’s face change, sees the fear there she never wanted to see. The tears fall harder.

He’s back by her side in an instant, pulling her in but hesitantly. She doesn’t want that, instead wants to wrap herself around him and forget about the tears, about Skye, about the whole world. She scrubs at her face, sighing.

“We can bring her,” Fitz murmurs into her hair. “If that’s what you want.”

Jemma shakes her head, trying to find the words. She hadn’t asked for any of this. The killing was supposed to be the easy part. “Maybe we should just kill her.”

Fitz lets her go. “It’s your choice,” he says.

Jemma turns back to survey Skye, who still hasn’t moved during all this. Maybe she’s not as smart as Jemma thought, if she’s not even trying to escape. Maybe she won’t be any fun at all.

Jemma takes a deep breath, the air tinged slightly with blood. She can almost taste it. She moves over to Skye, placing the knife back against the girl’s skin. She presses hard, watching as the sharp steel draws blood. It’s beautiful.

But still she can’t bring herself to do it. Every fiber of her being is screaming at her to just kill the girl already, and she can’t. Jemma frowns.

“Jemma…” Fitz says. She knows he’s looking around, expecting the police to come down at them at any moment. It hasn’t happened yet, but Fitz still worries.

Jemma lets up on the knife, holding it in front of Skye’s throat. “Stand up,” she whispers.

Skye listens this time, and Jemma stands with her. “We’re going to need something to tie her up with,” she says to Fitz.

Fitz is only gone for a moment, rushing from the room and returning with a pair of handcuffs from one of the cops who had been patrons, an irony Jemma appreciates.

He hooks the handcuffs around Skye’s wrists while Jemma studies the girl. “Do you want to come with us?” she asks.

“I’d kind of rather you kill me,” Skye retorts.

Jemma smiles and runs her finger across the cut on Skye’s neck, dragging through the blood. She pulls away, studying the way the blood pools on her fingertip before very carefully licking it off.

Skye doesn’t look quite as upset as Jemma wants, but she’s clearly shaken the girl’s calm. Jemma grins. “Too bad, darling,” she hisses. She pulls at one of Skye’s arms. “Come along now.”

Fitz smiles at Jemma. “Time to go?” he asks, as if this were just another stop for them.

She smiles back. “Time to go,” she confirms and grips Skye’s arm just a little bit tighter.


End file.
